


There's Got To Be A Morning After

by psychoroach



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Multi, Sons of Anarchy spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Oliver and Felicity welcome Ray home.





	There's Got To Be A Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purpleyin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/gifts).

> I found this prompt on a DC Rarepair Swap list of unclaimed prompts and decided to try my hand at it. I adore this couple so much, and I wanted to write for it, since I never have.
> 
> Read, review, kudos!

Felicity intercepted Oliver as they got home from Smoak Technologies that day (Oliver was on as a consultant/bodyguard for her, which both of them knew was a pity job, but Oliver took it as payback for making her his executive assistant), stopping him before he could go start suiting up to go out and patrol. He raised an eyebrow at her, watching as she held onto his arm and slid out of her heels, kicking them off to the side. 

"Oh no you don't." She said, finally looking up at him. "You aren't going out tonight." 

"I'm not?" He asked, the other eyebrow shooting up. 

"You are not." She smiled at him. "I got word through Gideon the Legends finally finished their latest mission, which means Ray will be home tonight. So I think it'd be nice if you stayed home." 

Oliver smiled back at her, hugging her to him. "I'll definitely stay home for that. I think Star City will be ok if I take one night off. But I'm still going to go change." He leaned down and kissed her. "You should, too. Hey, how about I make butter chicken and naan?" 

"Sounds great." Felicity agreed. "Remember to..." 

"Make it gluten free." Oliver leaned down and kissed her. "I remember. I'll use ghee and some yogurt...we have that, right?" 

"Yes." Felicity smirked. "We have your and Ray's hippie butter." 

"It's Indian clarified butter." Oliver hugged her to him after she turned her back to him.

She laughed, nudging him with her elbow. "Unzip me?" 

"Gladly." He unzipped the dress she had on and kissed her neck, down to her shoulder, pushing the sides apart. 

"Heeeeey, down soldier." She stepped away from him with a playful look. "No time for that right now, maybe later." He watched her go to the bathroom, a small smile on his face, before he went and dug out some sweatpants from the bedroom. He threw on a backwards cap and then went to the kitchen to start cooking. 

Felicity lounged on the couch, listening to an episode of The Perfect Murder on the ID channel while she wrote up a proposal for the board to expand the smart prosthetics division of the company, because she silently was trying to compete with Stark Industries, who announced they were going into the prosthetics industry and she couldn't let Tony Frickin' Stark get one over on her, when she heard the lock being disengaged. She quickly brought up the camera in the peephole of the door and saw that it was Ray. Smiling, she put her laptop aside and met him as he came in the door. 

Ray smiled, putting his bag down so he could pull her to him. "I've missed you." He said quietly. 

"Missed you, too. How are you? Doing ok?" She asked, hugging him tightly. 

"I'm fine, Gideon patched up any scrapes and bruises I had." He promised. 

Felicity mock pouted. "You always let Gideon patch you up, what am I, chopped liver?" 

Ray laughed, kissing her. "At least I wasn't like Oliver, who got a full work up to get rid of all of his scars and tattoos." 

Felicity shrugged. "Starting over, you know? Couldn't exactly blame him for it. The new higher...whatever of the Bratva was threatening him if he didn't get rid of his Bratva tattoo, well, actually, he was threatening me, but you know Oliver, he took that as a...threat." She paused, feeling awkward and smiled slightly. "Besides, he got it replaced with something else." 

Ray's eyebrows shot up. "He did? With what?" 

Felicity grinned and nudged him. "Go change." 

"But..." He put up a token protest, but let Felicity shove him toward the bedroom. He made short work of changing into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top before he made his way out. He saw Felicity settled down on the couch typing away on her laptop, so he decided to go seek out Oliver, who he heard in the kitchen. He stood in the doorway for a minute, watching Oliver's bare back as he puttered around the kitchen, content to just stand there leaning against the doorway. 

"I feel your eyes on me, Ray." Oliver said, amused. He turned his head and smiled at him. "Hi." 

"Hi." Ray walked over and kissed him, putting his hands on Oliver's chest as Oliver hugged him around the waist. When they pulled away from the kiss, he looked down at Oliver's chest, gasping quietly when he saw the tattoo just over Oliver's nipple. It was a swirl of three hearts in a Celtic knot style. The first one was red with black accents, which obviously was meant to be Ray's Atom colors; the second was purple with silver accents, which was Felicity's favorite color; the third was green, of course, with black accents. Ray stared at it, letting his fingers brush over it as he checked it out. 

"Well, what do you think?" Oliver asked, going for playfulness, but Ray could hear the nervousness in his voice. 

Ray smiled at him, kissing him again. "I love it." He said quietly, breathlessly. "No one's ever gotten a tattoo for me before." 

"Well I know you and Felicity are going to be in my life forever, if I have anything to say about it." Oliver said, rubbing Ray's sides. "So...what better tattoo to get?" 

Ray beamed at him then. "I agree." 

"Just sucks that I can't get one." Felicity said from the doorway. "What with my fear of needles and all." 

Ray turned to look at her. "Yeah I never understood that." He said. "How'd you get a piercing if you're afraid of needles?" 

Felicity blushed. "Uh, well, let's just say I did it on a dare in MIT and leave it at that." 

"A dare?" Oliver prompted, knowing if nudged Felicity would blurt out the entire story. 

"Ok so I was really young when I went to MIT and all I wanted was to fit in." She explained, causing him to bite back a smirk. "So I was really nice to people, probably too nice, considering I wound up doing a lot of people's homework the first couple of years I was there until I got a backbone and told them where to shove it. Anyway, I got picked to be in the Beta Lambda sorority and I rushed until I found out all of the weird crazy stuff they got up to. One of the times I hung out with them we did truth or dare, and it progressively got...worse and worse. Among the dares I did...I got pierced. I mean, I was pretty drunk on wine and it was one of my first times being drunk, so like...it wasn't so bad, and I don't exactly remember it. But I woke up with the Industrial and a nose ring." 

"You had a nose ring?" Oliver blurted out, shocked. 

"Yeah that one was...let's just say it was a mistake." Felicity flushed bright red. "The first time I went home from college, my mom made me take it out. She started screaming about Jewish cemetaries and...I don't know, my mom isn't the most knowledgeable about Jewish faith anyway, and she didn't say a word about the other piercing..." She waved a hand. "Anyway, that's the story." 

"You were wild in college." Ray teased, grinning. He nudged Oliver. "Sounds sort of like you two would have hung out in college." 

Oliver blurted out a laugh and turned back to the food. "No we wouldn't have." He promised. "For one thing, all I did in college was party, I got kicked out of like...four colleges. I wouldn't have given her the time of day. The girls I went for were..." 

"Big breasted, dumbass bimbo sorority girls who got drunk and put out easy." Felicity quipped. 

Oliver ducked his head, but didn't deny it. 

Once the food was finished, they all sat down on the couch, Felicity tucked between the two men, and queued up episodes of one of the only tv shows they could all agree on: Game of Thrones. 

"I swear, I have a bad feeling about this last season." Felicity murmured, watching the tv intently. "I have this sick feeling they're going to do something dumb to my girl Daenerys." 

"Why would they do that?" Ray made a face. "She's in one of the best ships with Jon Snow. Surely they wouldn't fuck that up." 

"I still think it was a mistake to kill off Drogo." Oliver commented. "They were soulmates, they deserved to be together and have a happy ending." 

"War sucks." Ray glanced over at him. 

"Besides, if Jason Momoa wasn't killed off Game of Thrones, we wouldn't have had that Aquaman movie." Felicity pointed out.

Oliver snickered. "Yeah, Arthur is still pissed off about that. He brings it up almost every Justice League meeting, of course Barry just eggs him on." 

"Of course he does." Ray said. "He got Ezra Miller to play him in the Flash movie. Besides, Arthur just can't be happy about anything, he's..."

"A surly bastard?" Felicity offered.

"That." Ray nodded.

Oliver shrugged. "Still better than some of the names that got thrown around for the Green Arrow movie." 

"Charlie Hunnam." Felicity sighed dreamily.

Both Oliver and Ray turned to eye her at that and she flushed and ducked down on the couch.

"What?" She asked. "Sons of Anarchy was a guilty pleasure of mine, even though it hurt me time and time again...Juice, why?!...and Charlie Hunnam isn't...the worst actor that could portray you." 

"Have you seen him in King Arthur?" Oliver asked, scoffing. "Dude couldn't act his way out of a paper bag." 

"You take that back!" Felicity yelped, gaping at him. 

"You loved the Pacific Rim movies." Ray pointed out. 

"I...thought they were pretty good." Oliver waved a hand. "It wasn't for Riley Beckett, though. I mean, it's really hard to fuck up a kaiju movie." 

"Tell that to the 1998 Godzilla movie." Ray muttered. 

Oliver yelped when Felicity pinched him on the arm. Hard. "Ok, ok! Fine, I will admit that Jax Teller is a really good character." 

"You would like Jax Teller." Ray smirked. "Morally ambiguous..." 

"Hey on Sons of Anarchy you pick a side." Oliver pointed out. "Everyone's morally ambiguous on that show, no one's innocent." 

"Well I mean..." Felicity started.

Oliver interrupted her. "I swear if you mention Wendy or Tara..." 

"Hey, Lyla at least was..." Felicity pointed out. 

"A porn star." Oliver said. 

Felicity raised an eyebrow. "I know you aren't slut shaming." 

"No, no." Oliver said. "I'm not, I'm just saying that's not exactly...I mean no one on the show is completely innocent, that's all I mean." 

"You know, while you two debate moral ambiguity in television, you're missing Game of Thrones." Ray pointed out.

"Shit!" Felicity grabbed the remote and rewound the last several minutes. "Everyone shut up so I know if I need to write a strongly worded email to HBO."


End file.
